Quando o rélogio marca meianoite
by Piky e Roxy
Summary: Sasuke e Naruto são guardacostas e tem o importante dever de proteger Haruno Sakura, filha do homem mais rico de toda Konoha. Devido a convivência, algo vai surgindo entre os dois! SasuNaru!
1. Saindo da escuridão

**Piky: Oeoe! Aqui lhes apresento minha primeira fic SasuNaru!! Infelizmente Roxy não gosta do casal, mas ela me ajuda nas idéias mesmo assim, brigada maninha!****♥**

**Nota da autora: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem!**

" **pensamentos**

**- falas**

------------------------------------------

Quando o relógio marca meia-noite

------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Saindo da escuridão

Lua cheia. Uma brisa leve misturada com pequenas folhas secas brincava com os cabelos negros de um garoto que olhava para aquela esfera tristemente enquanto enfiava as mãos nas mangas do kimono.

-Que linda noite... para matar..

O estranho acordou do trance que aquela lua sempre lhe causava e começou a pular silenciosamente os telhados de Konoha. Não restava duvidas de que era um ninja profissional. Finalmente se deteve diante um imenso portão. Subiu numa árvore, pulando cada galho que se pusera em seu caminho. Depois de cruzar todo o terreno viu ao longe uma linda mansão. Aproximou-se lentamente, vendo dois ninjas dormindo descuidados na porta principal.

-"Hm... fácil..."

Dando um grande salto, chegou ao parapeito de uma janela aberta. O quarto era bem amplio e as luzes estavam apagadas. Ele pôde ver uma jovem de cabelos rosados dormindo profundamente.

-"Fácil demais..."

Aproximou-se lentamente enquanto desembainhava a espada localizada sob suas costas. A luz da lua refletia a lamina afiada. Quantas vitimas devem ter morrido nas mãos daquele metal cortante? Foi quando ele ouviu passos no corredor. Tentou se esconder, mas já era tarde, a porta se abriu lentamente. Um jovem loiro que aparentava sua idade entrou sonolento no quarto, ligando a luz.

- Sakura ta na hora do seu remédio!

-NARUTO!! APAGA ESSA LUZ!! –berrou a garota jogando um travesseiro no garoto.

-"Naruto.. esse nome..."-se perguntou o estranho assim que ouviu a garota gritar..

-Ah... perdão Sakura.. foi reflexo..

-"Sa-kura..?"

Finalmente a visão de Sakura se acostumou á luz, notando algo muito peculiar. Ela pôde ver perfeitamente um garoto usando uma máscara branca e vestindo um kimono preto com flores escarlate agarrado ao teto.

-WAAAA!!!

-" Maldição! Eu não esperava que esse cara ligasse a luz!"-quando ele viu o rosto da garota se esqueceu completamente de que estava usando um jutsu para ficar no teto e acabou caindo feio no meio dos dois.. -"Esse rosto...Sakura!"

-Quem diabos é você?!?! –berrou o loiro apontando pro garoto de kimono preto jogado no chão que o olhou com cara feia, mas coberta pela máscara.

Vendo que tinha falhado na missão, o portador da katana se jogou pela janela rapidamente. Sakura e Naruto ficaram de boca aberta, paralisados por alguns segundos, logo correram até a janela. Ninguém.

------------------------------------------

Em uma taberna não muito longe de Konoha, onde freqüentavam os mais sanguinários assassinos que o continente já presenciou, a máfia Akatsuki tomava descanso depois de um longo dia de interrogatórios e torturas aos suspeitos do massacre do clã Uchiha. Foi com esse propósito que o líder, Itachi Uchiha, a fundou. Em uma mesa afastada do cheiro a bebida e fumaça de cigarro, o líder da organização conversava intimamente com um de seus membros mais destacados.

-Não acredito que você falhou em uma missão tão simples, Sasuke.

-...Não zombe de mim aniki!!

-Haha, você nem tinha percebido que era "aquela" mansão, não é mesmo?

-...

Itachi lhe fez um cafuné e tomou um pequeno gole de sua bebida.

-Não esperava isso de você irmãozinho. Pensei que tinha te treinado direitinho. Kukuku...

-Cale-se!- o garoto corou. -Afinal por que você me mandou matar aquela garota? Fomos amigos de infância!

-Eu quero ela...morta

-Voce enlouqueceu irmão...? O que ela fez pra merecer a morte?-perguntou o jovem Uchiha já perdendo a paciência.

-Ela é uma traidora.

-Traidora...? Irmão, temos que nos enfocar na vingança do clã e não matar gente inocente sem sentido aparente!!!

Dizendo isso, o jovem Uchiha arremessou sua máscara longe. No mesmo instante Itachi o pegou pelo braço com força.

-NÃO É... sem sentido...-ele o soltou olhando para o lado.

-Irmão.. você está insano.

Itachi o olhou com desprezo.

-Odeio gente fraca como você

Aquelas palavras atingiram em cheio o coração de Sasuke.

-...Eu vou embora.

E assim Itachi viu como partia seu irmão mais novo, o deixando sozinho. Será que ele estava louco mesmo?

------------------------------------------

-Filha, eu aumentei a segurança da mansão assim não correremos pelo mesmo perigo novamente.

-Papai, eu estou cansada!!! Cansada de toda essa proteção! Eu queria sair às vezes, já sei me virar sozinha!

-NÃO!-exclamou o pai se levantando da cadeira e batendo a mão com força na mesa do grande escritório.

Sakura se assustou e até Naruto que estava encostado na porta deu um salto. Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lagrimas, obrigando-a sair correndo, abrindo a porta e esbarrando em Naruto, mas sem se deter. Ao ver a cara de choro da garoto, o pobre loiro apaixonado foi forçado a segui-la.

-Hey! Sakura!! –exclamou Naruto se aproximando rapidamente.

-O que você quer??

Ele tirou um pequeno lenço do bolso, estendendo este á mão da jovem que não o aceitou.

-Não preciso disso...

-Sakura-chan, por favor...

- ... -depois de ouvir isso, só lhe restou aceitar o humilde gesto. - Por que você se preocupa tanto comigo?

Este apenas sorriu.

-Eu sei como é se sentir encerrado todo o dia, sem poder ter amigos e raramente sentir o sol tocando a sua pele. Mas é para o seu próprio bem.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da jovem.

-Por que a minha família tem que ser diferente...? Não é justo.

O jovem não agüentou mais. Ver-la chorar lhe doía muito. Num movimento rápido a abraçou com força. Sakura arregalou os olhos e empurrou para longe.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Naruto?? Só porque eu estou em um estado vulnerável não se aproveite de mim!- gritou a pequena que saiu correndo para seu quarto.

-Sakura...

------------------------------------------

Toc Toc Toc

-Sai daqui Naruto, não quero falar com você!

A porta se abriu lentamente. Ao ver quem entreva no quarto a garota começou a chorar novamente. Era seu pai e estava acompanhado por seu fiel guarda costas, Gaara.

-Filha eu acho que peguei pesado com você...

Ela abraçou seu pai sem pensar duas vezes.

-Sobre o assunto que estávamos falando o outro dia... Eu acho que exagerei... minha filha já tem 14 anos e precisa realmente sair e fazer outras coisas como ir a...

-Escola???-perguntou uma alegre Sakura.

-Isso. Acho que você já tem idade para se cuidar. Mas com uma condição.

-Qual seria papai? –perguntou a garota já não gostando da idéia.

-Você será acompanhada todos os dias pelos seus "dois" dois guarda costas.

-Como assim papai? Que eu saiba é só o Naruto...

-Eu lhe avisei que aumentaria a segurança.

Num bater de palmas do pai, a porta se abriu lentamente revelando um garoto pálido de lindos olhos negros e cabelos da mesmo cor com um brilho azulado. Estava de braços cruzados com um olhar frio e indiferente. Ele olhou para a garota sem mudar sua expressão.

-Uchiha Sasuke as suas ordens.

A garota não pôde conter o enorme sorriso, mas conseguiu esconde-lo detrás suas pequenas mãos. Além de estar no auge de seus 16 anos, o garoto era muito bonito e charmoso.

-Ha-haruno Sakura... He...hehe... prazer – respondeu vermelha enquanto enrolava com um de seus dedos uma mecha de seus longos cabelos rosados.

-"Então é verdade que ela não se lembra de mim..." - pensou Sasuke um pouco triste.

Ao ver a expressão do jovem Uchiha, o pai de Sakura levou uma mão até o ombro do garoto, tentado consolar-lo. Sasuke o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Bem, agora que vocês já se conhecem, preciso me retirar, tenho um jantar importante. -disse o pai dirigindo-se à porta.

-E a escola?!

-Você começa amanhã.

-Siiim!

-Até mais tarde, senhorita Haruno. –disse Gaara se despedindo e seguindo o seu protegido.

-Que bom, finalmente vou estar livre dessa mansão horrível. Não agüentava mais...

Sasuke apenas suspirou com tédio e se retirou também. –"Ela mudou muito.."

------------------------------------------

Acompanhado de uma empregada, o jovem Uchiha chegou até seus aposentos. O quarto era bem grande. As cortinas eram vermelhas com delicados detalhes dourados (se podia dizer que era ouro de verdade), o tapeado era marrom e cobria todo o chão, menos o banheiro e o balcão.

-Obrigado pela aju...-quando ele olhou para a empregada reconheceu aquele olhar. Dois brilhinhos em lugar de olhos, uma babinha no canto da boca...aff... ele já estava acostumado. – da...

Ela acordou daquele estado e sorriu sem graça.

-Ah, de nada. - disse limpando a baba na mesma hora. - se precisar de qualquer coisa há um telefone do lado da cama. E tome isto. –ao dizer isso lhe entregou um walktalk e as chaves do quarto.

-Pode deixar.

-Ah já ia esquecendo... Qual é o seu nome jovem senhor? O meu é Ino.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamar! Sasuke-kun... –disse a garota intimamente piscando um olho.

Sasuke apenas levantou uma sobrancelha com indiferença enquanto a empregada se retirava aos pulinhos.

O balcão era muito bonito. De lá era possível avistar o jardim da mansão e o chafariz que no momento estava iluminado. Também pôde avistar os guardas que vira dormindo no dia anterior, roncando.

-"Hehe... este lugar me trás tantas lembranças... "

Sasuke se sentou na cama macia, jogando suas sandálias longe. Deu uma bocejada e olhou para a porta do banheiro. Era o único lugar da habitação que ele ainda não havia explorado. Levantou-se e aproximou a mão da maçaneta. Qual foi a sua surpresa quando percebeu que esta girou sozinha revelando um loiro ainda molhado do banho secando o cabelo sem nenhuma toalha embaixo?

-...

-Ei você não esta pensando que ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

------------------------------------------

-Vejo que já se conheceram... –disse um enfermeiro sorridente enquanto passava um algodão no machucado de Sasuke.

-Humph, ele nem me deixou explicar, que dobe...

-Hahaha! Sasuke, você é novo aqui, logo se acostuma com o Naruto-kun. Ele pode ser meio escandaloso e irritante às vezes, mas é uma ótima pessoa, sempre disposto a ajudar...

-Por que eu tenho que dividir um quarto com aquele garoto?

-É o único quarto disponível no momento, daqui a alguns dias você terá o seu próprio quarto...

-Entendo...Iruka-sama, tem muita gente que eu nunca vi aqui...

-O Naruto sempre esteve aqui...

-Hm?

O enfermeiro o olhou nos olhos, sereno. O moreno estranhou um pouco aquela expressão, mas achou melhor nem perguntar.

-Sempre que precisar de algo estarei aqui na enfermaria.

-...Muito obrigado.-agradeceu Sasuke se levantando e se dirigindo aos seus aposentos mas... onde ficavam mesmo?

Tarde demais. Ele já tinha se afastado muito da enfermaria e não se lembrava onde ficava. Não se dando por vencido, seguiu o extenso corredor em rumo algum.

------------------------------------------

-Como assim seu guarda-costas???-berrou Naruto a todo pulmão enquanto cruzava as pernas encima de uma cama rosa. –Mas esse é o meu trabalho!!

-Não grita! São quase as 12!

-Eu não aceito isso! Deve haver algum engano...

-Você ouviu muito bem Naruto. Você e Sasuke serão meus novos guarda-costas. Foram ordens do meu pai... e ... quer colocar uma roupa...?-resmungou a pequena Sakura vermelha ao ver que ele apenas trazia uma toalha.

-Sakura-chan, você vai ver quem é o melhor guarda-costas pra você! E esse vai alguém vai ser eu!

A jovem suspirou, vendo que não tinha como argumentar com naruto.

-Tá ta Naruto, agora vá dormir...

-Hehehe - foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de fechar a porta do quarto com um sorriso maroto.

Sakura sorriu. Apesar de tudo ela achava muito fofo o modo em que Naruto demonstrava seus sentimentos.

------------------------------------------

Foi depois de alguns passos que o novo guarda costas notou como aquele corredor era tenebroso. As paredes eram de um tom azulado escuro e a iluminação muito baixa. O piso era de uma madeira muito antiga e desgastada que fazia um horrendo rangido quando pisada. Nas laterais haviam quadros escuros, com o rosto dos antecedentes da família Haruno, que por alguma razão pareciam observar-lo.

-Por que essa mansão tinha que ser tão grande??? –perguntou–se Sasuke apoiando uma mão na parede e com a outra limpando o suor.

_Bang, bang... _O relógio marcou as doze badaladass, enquanto Sasuke ainda estava apoiado na parede.

-Já é meia noite...?

-Eu posso te ajudar a achar o caminho... Sasu-kun! ♥

-Quem está aí?

Sasuke levantou o olhar e avistou uma garota no fim do corredor abaixo de uma única luz que piscava até finalmente apagar-se. Num ato de desespero, Sasuke começou a tatear as paredes, encontrando uma mesa. Explorando ainda mais a superfície da mesa, encontrou um castiçal.

-Katon!

As velas se incendiaram mostrando uma garota que estava a poucos centímetros do seu rosto. Sasuke deu um salto pra trás, levando consigo o castiçal. Vendo quem era a garota, endireitou o corpo, voltando a expressão seria de antes.

-Sakura, o que você faz acordada a essa hora da noite? É perigoso andar pela mansão sem o acompanhamento de um de seus tutores.

-Eu precisava ver o meu amigo de infância... né?

-Entao você lembra...

A garota tirou um cigarro do bolso e o encendeu nas velas do castiçal. Sasuke sorriu.

-Por que você foi embora sem se despedir? Naruto e eu ficamos muito tristes...

Os olhos de Sasuke perderam o brilho, ele parecia possuído. Algo lhe havia voltado a memória e não era muito agradável. Um cheiro de sangue insuportável que atordoava os sentidos. Cadáveres espalhados pelo chão.

-Sasu-kun? –a garota se aproximou cautelosamente.

Ele a empurrou e se afastou rapidamente levando consigo as velas. Correndo sem rumo, apenas pôde ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado cada vez mais alto por aquela garota.

------------------------------------------

-D-droga... eu tenho medo do escuro...me tras más lembraças... –murmurava um loiro conhecido tateando a parede e andando devagar, com as pernas tremulas. –Uma luz? E está se aproximando! Uaaa!!!

A luz que se aproximava resultava ser Sasuke que corria com desespero, não reparando Naruto bem na sua frente acabou tropeçando neste, caindo de uma forma violenta sobre o corpo do outro. As velas se apagaram no momento em que tocaram o chão.

-Urgh... você esta bem?

O loiro tremia de medo.

-Ei você...

-Estou bem! Mas por que diabos você estava correndo??

-Eu.. não sei...-respondeu Sasuke com uma mão na cabeça, extremamente confuso

As luzes voltaram. Foi quando ele reparou que estava encima de Naruto. Se levantou rapidamente sem ajudar o outro, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar. O loiro, indignado, se levantou e correu atrás do Uchiha.

-Qual é a sua?

-Estou procurando o meu quarto. Foi sua culpa que eu tenha me perdido.

Naruto reparou o band-aid no rosto do garoto e olhou pra baixo emburrado.

-F-foi você que me espionou!

Sasuke se virou com raiva e agarrou os ombros de Naruto com força, encarando-o nos olhos. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, fazendo o loiro corar de leve.

-Eu já disse que não foi intencional! –replicou Sasuke sem desviar o olhar.

Reparando que estavam muito próximos, o soltou e voltou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos. Naruto abaixou a cabeça e o puxou pelo braço.

-Se você esta procurando nosso quarto, esta indo pelo caminho errado, vem comigo.

Sasuke se surpreendeu, mas tentou não mudar a pose de frio. Apenas se deixou ser levado pelo loiro que parecia conhecer muito bem a mansão. Depois de andar um pouco finalmente chegaram aos seus aposentos. Já não estava tão arrumado como antes. Pelo que Sasuke podia ver, o loirinho era bem desajeitado e desleixado. Naruto entrou no banheiro sem trancar a porta, apenas para mudar de roupa.

-Humph... e onde eu durmo? –perguntou Sasuke enquanto tirava sua blusa e a depositava em uma das luxuosas cadeiras que estava na habitação. Naruto saiu do banheiro, esfregando os olhos de tanto sono.

-Bem só tem uma cama então...-ele pulou na cama com intimidade, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro. - ..boa noite...zzz

-Não acredito nisso...- o jovem Uchiha colocou uma blusa preta bem comprida com gola grande que caia em um de seus ombros com delicadeza. Pegou sua katana e apesar de haver um sofá no quarto, se sentou no chão e apoiou as costas na parede, próximo a Naruto.

-Amanhã vai ser um longo dia...-resmungou enquanto deitava a cabeça nos joelhos.

------------------------------------------

**Piky: Bem é isso ae… é minha segunda fic então não me matem se estiver muito ruim xD****! reviews!!**


	2. Conhecendo o mundo afora

**Piky: Oieeee! Acho que terminei o segundo capitulo antes do previsto...o.O e bem...**

**Naruto: Sua viciada... vai fazer algo da vida!**

**Piky: Mas...i.i (qse chorando)**

**Naruto: B-baka! Não chora!**

**Piky: Kitsune de estimação malvada i.i...**

**Naruto: Argh... lá vem você denovo**

**Roxy: Boa leitura!**

**Piky e Naruto: De onde você veio? O.o**

**Roxy sorri que nem uma retardada. Sasuke aparece com orelhinha de neko e leva ela no colo.**

**Piky: (esfrega os olhos) O.O... preciso de um psicólogo...**

------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Conhecendo o mundo afora

-Hm.. deve ser por ali...-resmungou nosso querido protagonista enquanto girava um papel meio arrugado na mão. – não entendo esse mapa... e ainda por cima essa letra horrivel... O que diz aqui? Cozinha??? Aquele dobe...

Sasuke amassou o mapa e jogou num lixinho que estava perto. Com uma expressão indiferente, colocou a mãos no bolso e começou a caminhar sem rumo. Mesmo de dia, aquela mansão anda lhe dava escalafrios, apesar de não querer admitir-lo.

-Vamos ver onde isso vai dar.

Todas as portas eram iguais, e a decoração também.

-Aquele Naruto... humph

------------------------------------------

Flashback

------------------------------------------

-Oy dobe, depois me mostra a mansão?

-Por que eu deveria, temee??

-Porque eu sou novo neste trabalho e presumo que sua inteligência pelo menos sirva como guia.

-O que você disse??? - gritou Naruto indignado saltando pra cima de Sasuke, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, algo inesperado aconteceu. A porta se abriu lentamente, Naruto estava paralisado no ar e Sasuke em pose de defesa. Um rosto sorridente se assomou pra dentro do quarto, sem reparar como os dois estavam pois sorria de olhos fechados.

-O café da manhã está pronto. –disse Ino e logo fechou a porta com a mesma expressão.

Ambos caíram no chão com as pernas pra cima. (xD)

-Olha eu tenho que tomar banho. Toma esse mapa aqui, eu mesmo desenhei. Demorei pelo menos 10 anos pra me acostumar.

-Entao como eu nunca te vi?

-Do que você está falan...

Foi quando os dois repararam que estavam sentindo os pés molhados. Olharam pra baixo e viram como a água deslizava por eles. A banheira estava transbordando!

-Seu idiota!!!

-Você que me distraiu!! –replicou Naruto entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta com força.

-Hmmm.. bem vamos lá...

------------------------------------------

Fim do flashaback

------------------------------------------

-Desisto! Vou ficar aqui mesmo. –Sasuke encostou na parede e deslizou até o chão, sentando com as mãos no joelho.

Apesar de que do lado de fora havia um sol radiante, dentro daquela mansão os dias pareciam sempre nublados.

-Por que eu vim aqui? Eu sei que proteger a Sakura do meu irmão é minha missão mas... tem algo faltando. Algo ainda mais importante

-_Sasuke..._

Na realidade, ninguém o havia chamado, mas uma lembraça ecoou por sua cabeça. Ele olhou para o fim daquele corredor que resultava ser onde Sakura estava antes. Será que ela lhe queria lembrar alguma coisa?

-Tem algo muito estranho aqui...

Sasuke se levantou e andou até o fim do corredor, era muito escuro, nem dava pra saber se era mesmo o fim. Finalmente ele chocou de leve com algo sólido. Tateou um pouco até achar uma lâmpada. Quando a ligou reparou que o que havia ali era uma porta corrediça, do estilo japonês.

-Isso me parece tão familiar...

O jovem Uchiha estava preste a abrir a porta quando...

-Ei Sasuke! Bom dia!

-Iruka-sama?

-Por onde você esteve? Você tem que tomar seu café da manha e logo levar Sakura pra escola. Se perdeu?

-Ah... –Sasuke se afastou da porta, levando uma mão até a cabeça, meio tonto. Depois de alguns segundos levantou o olhar e sorriu. - Onde estão os outros?

------------------------------------------

-Hahaha! Você se perdeu mesmo com um mapa na mão? –zombou Naruto enquanto levava um pedaço de panqueca à boca.

-Não é minha culpa se sua letra é ilegível, Usuratonkashi.

-O que??? Cof ..cof...!!- Naruto engasgou na hora.

-Parem de discutir, quero que meu primeiro dia de aula seja perfeito! –pediu Sakura impaciente.

-Sim!! –sorriu Naruto enquanto mastigava outro pedaço da panqueca.

-Naru-chan, você anda bem entusiasmado! –disse Iruka se sentando numa cadeira com uma tigela de cereais com leite.

A cozinha era enorme e muito luxuosa. Não era de se esperar menos da família Haruno. No centro havia uma grande mesa onde todos se sentavam para tomar o café da manhã.

-É que... vai ser a primeira vez em muitos anos que deixo a mansão.

Sasuke que estava quase tomando um gole do seu café arregalou os olhos e abaixou a caneca, prestando atenção no que o loiro dizia.

-Mas agora vou poder sair graças a você, Sakura!! –Naruto saltou no pescoço da garota, abraçando-a com intimidade.

-Desgrudaaa!!

-"Humph..." – Sasuke se levantou da mesa e levou seu prato intocado até a pia. Por algum motivo ele não havia apreciado muito aquela cena.

------------------------------------------

-Lee!!! –Sakura sorriu e pulou em um garoto que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Naruto e Sasuke. Ele vestia uma roupa verde de motorista com uma boina preta na cabeça que lhe ficava muito bem.

-Oy Rock! Quanto tempo. –disse Naruto sorrindo.

-Pois é, eu sempre tenho que levar o Senhor Haruno para muitos lugares importantes, por isso andava meio ocupado... E quem é ele? – disse o motoritsta insinuando Sasuke com a cabeça, que parecia não estar prestando muita atenção na conversa.

-Ele é Sasuke-kun! Meu novo guarda costas! –disse uma Sakura bem alegre.

-Ah .. perdão, prazer...

-O prazer é todo meu!

-Filha! –chamou o pai de Sakura ao longe, acompanhado de seu fiel guarda-costas, Gaara. O motorista corou um pouco ao ver este chegando. –Lee hoje eu os acompanharei até a escola por ser o primeiro dia de minha filha na escola, mas de agora em diante deixo ela em suas mãos.

-Pode confiar em mim senhor, sua filha está em boas mãos.

Depois disso, todos entraram na limusine preta. Sakura no fundo com um guarda-costas de cada lado e na lateral direita seu pai Henrick sentado com seu fiel guarda-costas Gaara. A cidade de Konoha não era bem uma cidade, pois não possuía prédios, apenas casas de no máximo dois andares, mas era extremamente respeitada e também era onde habitavam os melhores ninjas de todo o mundo. Sakura e Naruto não desgrudavam da janela nem por um segundo.

-Já chegamos??

-Ainda não senhorita Sakura, tenha um pouco de paciência.

-Haha, minha filha esta mesmo ansiosa. Eu lembro que eu não gostava muito da escola... –disse o pai de Sakura lhe dando um cafuné

-Chegamos! –exclamou Lee descendo e abrindo a porta.

-Que tenha um ótimo dia senhorita, eu passarei para buscar-la mais tarde.

-Até mais tarde minha pequena.

A limusine se afastou, deixando os três na porta da escola. Não havia ninguém, sinal de que eles estavam atrasados.

-...Bem...

-Nossa, fora da mansão é tão legal...

-O que vocês estão esperando?? ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!!

------------------------------------------

-Classe... Quero que conheçam sua nova aluna... – o professor pegou um giz branco e começou a escrever o nome de Sakura. –Ela se chama Haruno Sakura, vamos recebê-la com respeito sim?

-HARUNO??? – toda a classe ficou de boca aberta. Não era todo o dia que se via um Haruno, as pessoas mais ricas de toda Konoha.

A porta se abriu e entrou Sakura vestida no uniforme da escola, que consistia de uma saia rosa com dois traços na borda, um era rosa escuro e o outro branco, a blusa branca fazia jogo com a saia. O uniforme lhe ficava muito bem. Seguido dela entraram Sasuke e Naruto, um de cada lado, ambos vestidos com o uniforme masculino preto, ambos carregavam uma katana. Se eu fosse aluna teria desmaiado... xD

-Que lindos!! –todas as garotas ficaram malucas.

-Por que diabos tenho que vestir isso? –disse Naruto irritado, desgrudando a camisa do corpo.

-São ordens dos superiores...-resmungou Sasuke, olhando Sakura de ladinho, um pouco irritado.

-Hm... eu sou Kakashi, o seu novo professor, quer se apresentar para a classe?

-Hai!!! Sou Sakura Haruno! Como já sabem, eu sou filha do homem mais rico de toda Konoha, mas não se preocupem que os tratarei com respeito!

-Metidinha...-resmungou um garoto no fundo da sala de cabelo curto e preto, até que ele era bonitinho. Todos riram.

-O que você disse muleque??? –disse Naruto desembainhando a katana. Por sorte Sasuke o impediu com o braço.

-Vamos evitar vitimas inocentes...

O garoto do fundo franjou os dentes, irritado.

-Bem já que vamos conviver juntos toda santa manha... por que vocês não se apresentam também?

-Nós? –perguntou Naruto apontando pra si mesmo e para Sasuke que estava de braços cruzados.

-Sim... quem mais?

-Obaa!!-Naruto abraçou Sasuke por cima do ombro e o puxando pra si. Sasuke corou de leve, ainda de braços cruzados. –Somo os guarda-costas da senhorita Sakura! Tenho 16 anos, me chamo Naruto Uzumaki! Adoro comer ramen e meu sonho é ser Hokage!

-O que pensa que esta fazendo dobe? –Sasuke se largou do abraço, um pouco corado, logo se endireitou e coçou a nuca. Ficando sério, olhou para todos com indiferença.- Meu nome...Sasuke Uchiha... , último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha ...profissão... assassino profissional e guarda-costas. Meu sonho... matar um certo alguém... e não será uma morte rápida e muito menos agradável...

-...

Todos pegaram seus bancos e deram um passo pra trás.

-Bem...-Kakashi tossiu de leve.- tomem acento ali no fundo.

Todos pegaram novamente seus bancos e deram um passo pra frente.

-Hai!

-Que muleques...-resmungou Sasuke enquanto ia na frente de Sakura

-A gente vai ter que estudar também?? –resmungou Naruto seguindo os dois.

-Bem na classe de hoje vamos...

------------------------------------------

Hora do lanche-

-Isso é escola???-gritou Naruto intediado.

-Era tão diferente na televisão!! TT

-É apenas seu primeiro dia Sakura..relaxe

-Sakura!!- um grupo de garotas acenou para a garota. –Não quer vir comer com a gente?

-Claro!-exclamou Sakura entusiasmada. –Hmm.. garotos vocês podem não me seguir desta vez? É só para eu me integrar melhor.

-...

-Sei não Sakura, seu pai disse.

-Por favor! Podem ficar por perto se quizerem...- a garota juntou as mãos e abaixou a cabeça, implorando.

-Esta bem. –resmungou Sasuke. –Vamos estar ali naquela árvore. –dizendo isso, puxou Naruto consigo.

-Ei! Espera temee!

Sakura se aproximou do grupo, cada uma se apresentou. A garota tímida se chamava Hinata e parecia uma ótima pessoa, a que a havia chamado se chamava Tenten, parecia bem ativa e simpática, e por último estava uma loira bonita chamada Temari, parecia bem madura e amigável.

------------------------------------------

-O que você trouxe pro lanche dobe? –perguntou Sasuke enquanto tirava um sanduíche bem preparado de um saquinho.

-Eu não trouxe nada...

-Esta pretendendo morrer de fome?

-Não! É que.. eu apenas não sabia como funcionava direito esse sistema de "escola".

-Ai ai... Usuratonkashi

Naruto olhou pro céu, tentando esquecer a fome, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Um aroma de pão, presunto e queijo. Quando baixou o olhar se deparou com um sanduíche bem na sua frente.

-Toma...tô sem fome. –disse Sasuke enquanto estendia o braço com o sanduíche, olhando pro lado com as pernas cruzadas.

-O-obrigado! –Naruto ia dar uma bela mordida quando ouviu o estomago de Sasuke roncar feio. Este ficou um pouco sem graça.

-Não liga pra ele, estou sem fome...

Naruto sorriu e partiu o sanduíche pela metade, dando uma para Sasuke.

-Vamos dividir! Pra quem divide um quarto, acho que um sanduíche não é nada, né?

-Baka...-disse Sasuke pegando o sanduíche dando um pequeno e belo sorriso.

------------------------------------------

-A gente se vê amanhã Sakura! –gritaram três garotas com as mochilas nas costas, se afastando

-Até amanhã garotas! Nossa, até que foi legal! Quero vir mais vezes...

Os três avistaram uma limusine virando a esquina e parando bem na frente deles. A porta da frente abriu e desceu um Lee sorridente

-Vamos indo?

------------------------------------------

De noite-

-AAAAaaah!!

-Naruto.. calma, eu sei que está doendo. Mas você tem que agüentar firme...

-Sasukeee...Não dá!

-Eu disse pra você não comer demais... -resmungou Sasuke lendo um livrinho, deitado no sofá de barriga pra cima. A blusa estava à altura de seu umbigo.

-Urgh.. –Naruto abraçava a própria barriga, se virando de um lado pro outro na cama com uma expressão de dor. –Eu não consigo resistir ao ramen...

Sasuke fechou o livro, impaciente. Levantou-se do sofá e pegou no pulso de Naruto, puxand-o.

-Vamos. Você precisa ser tratado na enfermaria.

Eles saíram do quarto e caminharam pelo extenso corredor. Ambos estavam calados. Finalmente chegaram à enfermaria. O jovem Uchiha soltou o pulso do loiro e ligou a luz, começando a vasculhar por algum remédio. Era tarde e Iruka já tinha ido dormir.

-É esse aqui o remédio que você toma? –perguntou Sasuke balançando um frasquinho na mão, bem na frente de Naruto.

-Blergh... –Naruto soltou a lingua pro lado com nojo só de olhar pro remédio.

-Escolhe... ou isso ou ficar se contorcendo a noite toda?

Sasuke não esperou ele responder e segurou no queixo do loiro, levantando pra cima. Quando Naruto ia dizer alguma coisa era tarde demais. Sasuke já havia introduzindo o remédio pela sua garganta.

-Ar..gh...!! Cof ...cof!! SASUKE VOCE QUER ME MATAR???

-Exatamente pelo contrario...

Naruto corou no mesmo instante, ao ver o rosto de Sasuke tão perto.

-B-baka!! Não fale coisas sem sentido.

Sasuke sorriu friamente e soltou os dedos do queixo de Naruto, devagar.

-Vamos, amanhã temos que acordar cedo novamente... -disse Sasuke se retirando da enfermaria com as mãos no bolso. Naruto o seguiu de perto.

------------------------------------------

No quarto-

-Nossa, você aprendeu bem rápido onde ficam alguns aposentos...-disse Naruto impressionado, sentado com as pernas cruzadas encima da cama.

-Se você pensa bem, não é muito difícil, eu coloquei um tapete na frente de nossa porta.

-"Droga!...Nunca pensei nisso...ele é inteligente..." –pensou Naruto olhando para Sasuke enquanto este tirava a camisa. –"E..bonito..."-Naruto se sentia um pouco intimidado com aquele seu novo parceiro de quarto e trabalho.

O jovem Uchiha reparou que o loirinho não tirava o olhar de si. Um pouco nervoso, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Oy temee...

-O que foi dobe?

-O-ontem você dormiu no chão mesmo tendo um sofá ali?

-É...

-P-pode... dormir comigo se quizer...

-...

-Mas bem longe de mim!

-Como se eu quisesse estar perto de você. ¬¬ –resmungou Sasuke com indiferença.

-Então por que dormiu do meu lado no chão?

Sasuke não respondeu esta última pergunta, apenas se dirigiu ao lado direito da cama e se cobriu com o cobertor.

-"Que cara estranho..." –pensou Naruto ainda sentado, fitando-o, depois de alguns segundos se acomodou para dormir também.

Na verdade Sasuke estava de olhos abertos, ainda pensando na última pergunta que Naruto lhe havia feito.

-"Eu apenas senti o dever de te proteger, dobe".- pensou Sasuke enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente, afundando ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro.

------------------------------------------

**Piky: Bem, e aqui termina o capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado!**** n.n**

**Agradecimentos:**

♥ **giza-sensei**

♥ **Toshi no Maru**

♥ **Hyuuga-kun**

♥ **Camis**

♥ **Maninha Roxy! – AnnAurion**

**Naruto: reviews dattebayo !!! (com o polegar pra baixo)**

**Piky; Metidinho...u.u**


	3. Sociedade Yaoi das Perversões!

**Piky: Oie!!! Voltei voltei!**

**Naruto: Já tava na hora!**

**Piky: Sempre tão gentil com a mãe... ¬¬**

**Naruto: No fundo eu gosto um pouco de você! (sorriso naruto)**

**Piky: Bem... (ignorando o filho) este cap ta meio.. shonen-ai! Sim... (olhinhos brilhando) mas espero que vocês gostem de ler ele tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! n.n**

------------------------------------------

Cap 3: Sociedade Yaoi das perversões!

-Eu não acredito nisso...! –Um Naruto extremamente irritado e vermelho começava seu dia socando Sasuke fazendo este cair da cama, levando todo o lençol consigo.

-Por que você fez isso???

-Voce é cego? SASUKE VOCE TAVA ME AGARRANDO!

-BAKA! EU ESTAVA DORMINDO!

-Urgh, Não vou discutir com você!

-Me poupa de gastar palavras desnecessárias...

Naruto saiu muito zangado do quarto. Não bastava que ele já tinha tido um sonho... não, melhor, PESADELO com aquele teme em que ambos estavam muito íntimos, senão que também tinha que ser agarrado por este em plena luz do dia. Se dirigiu a cozinha para comer alguma coisa e esquecer tudo aquilo.

-Ohayo Naru-chan! –disse Ino sorrindo enquanto lhe servia o café da manhã.

-Oi...

-O senhor se encontra bem? Aposto que brigou com o Sasuke novamente!

-É... o de sempre.

-Falando em Sasuke. Hoje o quarto dele vai estar pronto.

-Ah... –ele ficou um pouco desapontado. Odiava dormir sozinho e já tinha se acostumado com a presença do teme. - Ino-chan. A Sakura já acordou? –ele tinha que deixar de pensar no moreno, quem melhor do que a Sakura?

-Acontece que você acordou muito cedo. Está até parecendo o Sasuke-kun!

-Ele acorda cedo?

-Pelo menos umas duas antes do Senhor e da Senhorita Sakura.

-Mas por quê?

Ela riu e apontou para janela. Naruto se assomou devagar e pôde ver Sasuke no jardim, cortando folhas no ar com a katana. Seus movimentos eram impressionantes e pra variar... ele estava sem camisa. Naruto corou de leve, admirando o jovem Uchiha.

-Ele é bonito mesmo!

-Ino-chan!

-Hihi, não se preocupe, eu sei guardar um segredo.

-Realmente não sei do que você esta falando. –disse Naruto fazendo-se de desentendido e olhando para o outro lado.

-Bom dia... Ino... Naruto...

-Bom dia Gaara-sama! Seu café estará pronto em alguns segundos!-disse Ino sorrindo.

Todos foram acordando aos poucos. Naruto já estava mais calmo e sorrindo como sempre.

------------------------------------------

-Ufa! Eu to exausta… esse negocio de escola é mais difícil do que eu pensei...-suspirou Sakura enquanto arrumava as coisas na mochila. –Ainda bem que fomos liberados mais cedo!

-Ei dobe, acorda a aula já terminou. –resmungou Sasuke sacudindo Naruto com violência

-Hã? O que?? Ei isso doeu teme!!!

-Voce é mesmo uma bichinha...

-Parem de brigar!!

Os dois se calaram no mesmo instante.

-Será que o Lee já esta nos esperando? –resmungou Naruto ainda zangado.

-Mas eu tenho que conversar com o professor de historia, eu não entendi direito isso aqui... –disse Sakura mostrando uma folha aos seus dois seguranças. A letra de Sakura era bonita. –Podem pedir para o Lee me esperar?

-Hm... Naruto vá você, eu cuido da Sakura.

-Por que eu???

-Porque você é o mais incompetente aqui... –resmungou Sasuke movendo a porta corrediça da aula.

-Ora seu...!

-Naruto vai! –gritou Sakura já irritada.

-Urgh...Tá bom! Mas não tente nada com a Sakura-chan enquanto eu estiver fora, entendeu temee???

-Humph...baka

Naruto saiu da sala de aula e correu pro lado contrario de Sakura e Sasuke, chegando até o portão principal da escola. Do lado de fora se via claramente uma limosine preta, estacionada na esquina. O loiro olhou pros dois lados da rua e cruzou com as mãos pra trás da nuca. Chegou até a limusine e quando estava prestes a abrir ouviu murmuros estranhos.

- Ah... Lee... eles podem chegar a qualquer momento...

-Eles só saem 1:30...

Os dois pareciam muito íntimos, deixando Naruto paralisado com a mão na maçaneta do carro. Tá certo que ele já tinha pego ambos na mansão em situações.. comprometedoras... mas ele achava que eram simplesmente acidentes! Sem pensar duas vezes, Naruto se afastou rapidamente da limusine, adentrando os portões da escola novamente. Seu coração batia rápido e mal conseguia respirar. Sentia-se muito estranho. Tentou se acalmar encostando-se a uma coluna do pátio.

------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Sasuke e Sakura andavam pelos corredores da escola Konoha procurando pela sala dos professores. Perceberam que a porta estava semi-aberta, portanto a abriram.

-Iruka-sama?? –exclamou a jovem de cabelos rosados ao ver seu enfermeiro Iruka debaixo do seu professor de historia Kakashi, com as bocas extremamente próximas. Kakashi-sensei??? O.O

-Calma Sakura... deve haver uma explicação coerente para tudo isso...

-Er..veja bem... –Iruka tentava dava uma explicação convincente.

-Ele é meu namorado! ♥ –disse Kakashi normalmente abraçando o amante.

-...

-... –Sasuke achou melhor deixar o assunto quieto.

-Como assim..? –Sakura teve coragem de abrir a boca.- A quanto tempo exatamente?

-Hmm...uns... 5 anos... nos conhecemos na escola... e nos apaixonamos. –disse o enfermeiro um tanto sem graça.

-Certo... –Sasuke olhava para o outro lado, escondendo que estava um pouco surpreso com tudo aquilo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia curioso sobre aquela relação.

------------------------------------------

Naruto já se havia acalmado e ia ao encontro dos amigos. Tinha que impedi-los de entrar na limusine, pelo menos por mais alguns minutos.

_-Ele é meu namorado!__♥_

_-..._

_-..._

_-Como assim..? ... A quanto tempo exatamente?_

_-Hmm...uns... 5 anos... nos conhecemos na faculdade..._

_-Certo..._

-Hmm?

O loiro se dirigiu para o lugar de onde as vozes familiares vinham. Cada vez se escutavam mais alto.

-Ei já terminaram de... WAAA!!! –Naruto deu um salto ao ver Iruka junto do professor de Sakura. –Pai... não me diga que... você também??

-Pai? –Sasuke ficou surpreso por como o loiro acabara de chamar o jovem enfermeiro.

-Naruto... er.. perdão por nunca ter dito isso a você mas... este aqui é meu namorado Kakashi.

-Iruka é o pai adotivo de Naruto...-susurrou Sakura no ouvido do jovem Uchiha.

-...

-Naruto...?-Sasuke o chamou preocupado.

Sentindo a mesma sensação de quando vira Gaara e Lee juntos, o garoto de olhos azuis saiu correndo da sala.

-Ei espera!!! Iruka cuide da Sakura, vou trazer esse baka de volta! –disse Sasuke se afastando do casal e da protegida.

-Ei Sasuke... deve ser dificil pra ele portanto não pegue muito pesado...

Sasuke parou e encostou a mão na porta. –Vou trazer-lo de volta. –logo voltou a correr.

-Obrigado.

------------------------------------------

-"Eu nunca imaginei isso do Iruka-sensei...Lee e Gaara tudo bem mas meu próprio pai? O que há de errado com a sociedade hoje em dia???" –Naruto deixou de correr, já havia perdido totalmente o fôlego. Ele acabou parando perto da quadra onde alguns garotos jogavam bola, observando a cena. –"Garoto com garoto... não dá!"-pensou enquanto encostava-se numa parede que estava atrás de si.

Sasuke corria pelos corredores, mas ao olhar pela janela avistou o loiro que parecia meio alterado. Jogou-se do segundo andar, caindo de pé e logo agachando e tocando o chão com a ponta dos dedos para amortecer a queda. Endireitou-se e caminhou até o parceiro que o olhava pasmo.

-Usuratonkashi... o que pensa que está fazendo?

-NÃO ENCHE!

-Você é mesmo irritante sabia? –Sasuke se aproximou do garoto, porém lembrou que não podia ser muito duro com ele, afinal era um assunto um tanto... "delicado". Aproximou-se mais, apoiando as duas mãos na parede, uma em cada lado da cabeça de Naruto.

-Sa..suke?

-Eu não sei o que você deve estar sentindo, mas foi uma escolha que o seu pai fez... –ele se aproximou do rosto do loiro, encarando-o nos olhos. -Por acaso você é tão preconceituoso assim?

-Eu... não é isso é que... é algo novo para mim.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado e sorriu já que estava tudo resolvido. –Vamos... você deve desculpas a um certo alguém.

-Sim... –respondeu Uzumaki sorrindo doce.

-Ei vocês dois! CUIDADO!!! -gritou o grupo de garotos que estavam na quadra.

Naruto e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Estavam falando com eles? Infelizmente eles não tiveram tempo de reagir. Uma bola acertou em cheio a nuca de Sasuke, quem estava a poucos centímetros dos lábios de Naruto. Resultado? Um desastroso beijo não planejado!

-#oO...

-Oo#...

Um silêncio agonizante tomou conta do local. Todos ficaram paralisados por alguns segundos, vendo aquela cena constrangedora. Quando os dois notaram que seus lábios continuavam colados, se separaram de imediato, totalmente vermelhos. Naruto parecia furioso, porém não disse nada apenas abaixando a cabeça, escondendo os olhos com o cabelo dourado e tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Sasuke estava serio e olhava para o lado. O clima era realmente tenso, tanto que os garotos da quadra pegaram a bola de fininho e fugiram dali. Nada mais se disse desde então, os dois ninjas foram ao encontro da protegida e voltaram para a mansão, completamente calados.

----------------------------------

Num quarto rosa e bem decorado da mansão, uma garota tentava fazer seus deveres de casa. O problema era aquele ambiente! Antes os dois não calavam a boca de tanto que brigavam e agora cada um estava num canto do quarto, no mundo da lua!

-O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊS???

Os dois deram um pequeno salto ao ouvir o grito, mas não disseram nada. Sakura suspirou e fechou o livro que tentava ler, girando com a cadeira de escritório para encarar-los.

-Er...aconteceu algo enquanto estava com Iruka e Kakashi?

Ambos entraram em estado de choque relembrando a cena do beijo. Sakura reparou que eles não iriam cooperar então se levantou da cadeira irritada pegando seu caderno para estudar em outro lugar. Sasuke e Naruto se levantaram na mesma hora.

-NÃO ME SIGAM!!!

-Mas Sakura-chan...

-É nosso dever garantir sua segurança.

-Eu realmente acho que vocês dois devem conversar. Quando resolverem eu estarei na biblioteca fazendo o dever. Cya! –disse uma Sakura bem irritada saindo e fechando a porta com força. Sasuke e Naruto cruzaram olhares por um décimo de segundo, mas logo voltaram a olhar para direções diferentes.

-Vamos pro nosso quarto Naruto.

-Tudo bem...

Os dois entraram no quarto e se sentaram bem longe um do outro. Cansado, o jovem Uchiha decidiu quebrar o gelo.

-Ei dobe...

-O que foi teme?

-Você odiou tanto assim aquele beijo?

-"C-como ele pode perguntar algo assim tão normalmente??"– você é um...LADRÃO!

-Do que você esta falando?

-Você roubou meu primeiro beijo! Eu estava guardando esse beijo para uma pessoa especial! DEVOLVE!

-Pessoa especial?

-Isso mesmo!

–E quem seria esse alguém...? Sakura? Porque eu sinceramente não acho que o senhor Haruno permitiria que...

-Não!

Sasuke arregalou os olhos surpreso.

-Eu gosto muito da Sakura-chan, é verdade... mas... hoje eu pude perceber que ...quem eu amo de verdade é...-Naruto estava realmente vermelho. Por que Sasuke estava tão curioso assim sobre seus sentimentos? Desistindo de tentar ocultar, susurrou algo bem baixinho.

-De quem...? Fala mais alto dobe.

-DO MEU AMIGO DE INFÂNCIA!

-Que diabos...? Naruto você estava todo alterado hoje por ter visto tanto yaoi e agora você me vem com essa???

-É que.. na época eu não sabia que raio de sentimento era o que eu sentia mas...

-...

-Hoje eu percebi... eu amava ele. E agora não tenho idéia de onde ele esteja nem de como se chame.

-Você é mesmo esquecido heim!

-É que... eu nunca vi o rosto daquele garoto... Por favor Sasuke, não conte isso para ninguém!

Como isso era possível? Amar alguém cujo rosto você nunca viu? Era-lhe tão familiar... algo passou pela mente de Sasuke. Uma vaga lembrança.

-Sasuke-kun!!! –uma voz conhecida chamava seu nome com intimidade.

-Urgh...

A empregada abriu a porta contente.

-Seu novo quarto já está pronto Sasuke-kun!

-Ah... Obrigado. – Ino entrou no quarto e começou a arrumar as coisas na mala de Sasuke.- Bem então.. foi um prazer dividir o quarto com você dobe.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Ino tirando um kimono preto com flores escarlate da gaveta.

-"Essa não! Eu deveria ter jogado isso fora!"

-Eu não esperava isso de você Sasuke! Hahaha!!! Um kimono de florzinhas??? HAHAHA!!! -zombou Naruto rolando no chão de tanto rir.

-"É um dobe esquecido mesmo... eu estava usando exatamente essa roupa quando ataquei Sakura naquela noite. Isso me fez lembrar de algo..."

------------------------------------------

Flashback

------------------------------------------

-Estes serão os uniformes da nossa organização...

Todos espremeram o uniforme nas mãos, pasmos.

-Temos mesmo que usar isso?? –perguntou um loiro de cabelo preso um tanto alterado ao ver o uniforme de florzinhas.

Itachi estalou dois dedos e um homem grande e azul com cara de peixe moveu o pescoço prum lado e pro outro fazendo este soar.

-Ok ok! Já entendemos!!!

-Ei Sasuke? Por que você não pega o seu? Perguntou um ruivo cutucando o jovem.

POF

O jovem Uchiha caiu no chão e rebotou.

-...

-Sasuke?

Resultava ser um pedaço de cartão com um desenho mal feito de Sasuke. O verdadeiro já estava à kilometros do local.

-Irmão idiota... Não entende a arte. –suspirou Itachi, triste.

-Gota geral-

------------------------------------------

Fim do flashback

------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrebatou o kimono das mãos da garota e o enfiou na maleta, um tanto corado. –Se já terminaram...

-HAHAHA!

-...

-HAHAHA!

-Já chega!

Ino conteve o riso e acompanhou o rapaz até os seus aposentos. Quando a empregada se despediu e fechou a porta, se ouviram mais risos vindo do lado de fora.

-...

O quarto era amplio e bem luxuoso. A diferença do de Naruto, as paredes eram de um tom de azul muito bonito e peculiar com algumas perolas decorando estas. As cortinas eram de um azul escuro com detalhes prateados e o tapeado era cinza e felpudo.

-Wow... –Sasuke se jogou na enorme cama matrimonial, que estava feita com uma madeira vermelha muito bonita. Os lençóis desta eram brancos e macios. O jovem Uchiha se acomodou um pouco melhor, ficando de barriga pra cima, admirando o tento oval que continha pinturas de anjos.

-Como eu digo pra ele...?-perguntou-se Sasuke levando duas mãos para trás da nuca. – Aquele dobe... por um lado estou feliz mas pelo outro...–não demorou muito para nosso querido protagonista cair no sono, de roupa e tudo, pensando no loiro que não saía de sua cabeça.

--------------------------------

-Terminou de estudar Sakura-chan? –perguntou Naruto que agora se encontrava na enorme biblioteca com a jovem de cabelos rosados, quem acabara de fechar um livro.

-Sim... Resolveu as coisas com o Sasuke?

-Suponho que sim... era bobeira. –o loiro sorriu.

-Que bom. Porque eu sinceramente prefiro ver vocês brigando do que daquele jeito.

O jovem Uzumaki ficou sereno por alguns instantes.

-Sakura...

-O que foi Naruto?

-Voce não lembra nada mesmo da nossa infância?

-Não Naruto, já te disse milhares de vezes.

-Nem mesmo daquele garoto?

-Quem?

-Esquece...

A jovem o olhou triste por não poder ajudar-lo. -Gomen Naru-chan... eu realmente não me lembro.

-Tudo bem... –Naruto suspirou exausto. - Vamos dormir Sakura-chan!

-Vamos.

--------------------------------

**Piky: Bem é isso ae! Final ****do cap meio cortado mas... acho que ficou legal assim!**

**Sasuke: Essa não.. descobriram meu pijama de florzinhas! E agora com que eu durmo?**

**Naruto: Por mim com nada ta ótimo.**

**Piky: Ignorem minha presença... (olhinhos brilhando) Ah sim.. **

**Agradecimentos:**

♥ giza-sensei

♥ Tochi no Mari

♥ Tyffany-chan

♥ Uchiha Danii-chan

♥ Camis

♥ Hyuuga-kun

♥ Uchiha Mandy Lua

♥ badscout

♥ Hamiko01

♥ maninha Roxy por me ajudar

**Até a próxima e... ****Reviews!!!! n.n**


End file.
